1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shoes for bicycle racing, and more particularly to bicycle shoes with an air vent capability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional bicycle racing shoes can become uncomfortably warm under race conditions, especially in hot weather. To date no practical way has been found to cool the interior of a bicycle shoe and make it more comfortable. While openings are sometimes provided on the bottom of the sole toward the front of the shoe, the purpose of such openings is to provide a water outlet for rainy weather and they are not effective in cooling the shoe for hot, dry conditions.